There is an ever-increasing need to improve control of cell phones and smart phones, driven by the introduction of touch screens to and the increases in functionality of such devices. Users now more than ever are realizing the need to operate these devices with one hand. The hand that holds the device is oftentimes the same hand that operates its touch screen or keys.
USP D687039 demonstrates a Finger Control Band for a Phone Case. The case would presumably fit over the device and the case itself is equipped with a band that would presumably wrap over the user's fingers to enable the user to operate the front of the device with his/her thumb. But among other drawbacks, the case would be dedicated to a particular device model and therefore a different one of these cases would need to be made for every potential device model.
Publication US 2014/0364176 likewise demonstrates a Phone Case with Movable Strap and Cover which provides a similar function, but is again dedicated to a particular phone model and not able to be moved from one phone to the next.
Publication US 2012/0267402 demonstrates a Grip and Hands-Free Support for Multimedia Devices that includes a gripping element that is attached to the backside of a device or to the case for the device using peel & stick mounting tape. Among other drawbacks, such a gripping element is permanently affixed to the first device and not easily reusable on other devices.